


Tied by Fate

by athenaowl1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, best friend soulmate au, but i havent uploaded any of my work onto ao3, so???, sooo, thingy, this is rlly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenaowl1/pseuds/athenaowl1
Summary: Your soulmate. Your best friend. From the moment that a person was born, it’s decided. It had always been that way. One name on your left wrist, and one name on your right wrist. But you never knew which was which until the day you met both your soulmate and your best friend.Alternatively: Jeyna and Jiper and mixed up feelings___________This is a very old work that I wrote in, like, November, but I hope you enjoy it <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've uploaded a work onto ao3 so yeah XD

Your soulmate. Your best friend. From the moment that a person was born, it’s decided. It had always been that way. One name on your left wrist, and one name on your right wrist. But you never knew which was which until the day you met both your soulmate and your best friend.

When Reyna had come to camp, Jason couldn’t believe it. Although people knew who their soulmate and best friend were, it wasn’t very often that they met them.

“What are your two names?” Jason had once asked her. When he saw her startled expression, he immediately regretted it. The question he had asked her was much too personal.

Then, to his surprise, she laughed and pulled up her sleeves. To Jason’s delight, both of her wrists bore the same name: Jason Grace.

As the two of them grew up, they grew closer and closer together. The fact that they were each other’s soulmates wasn’t a secret anymore.

Jason and Reyna loved it that way.

Then came the fateful day when Jason disappeared. Reyna waited for him, only to have him come back with another girl—Piper McLean. Jason’s other name.

When Jason had met Piper, the same feeling that had sparked when he met Reyna was suddenly pulling him to Piper. She, he decided, was his true soulmate. That didn’t make sense, though. All his life, he had felt certain that Reyna was his other half. He pushed the thoughts away and tried to be happy with Piper.

When Reyna grew more and more isolated, and started to become less like his Reyna, the Reyna that grew up with, Jason noticed. Jason noticed.

Every time he saw her that way, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and remind her that she was still his best friend, but something always seemed to stop him. Although Jason tried to convince himself that he was too caught up in fulfilling his responsibilities, he knew the truth. Jason was afraid.

As the war came to end, Jason felt compelled to say something Reyna. He didn’t know what to tell her, but he needed to. With all the commotion, however, Jason wasn’t able to.

Piper saw that her boyfriend was becoming more and more distracted as the time went on. She finally decided to ask him what was wrong.

“Jason, come here,” she called. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Jason reluctantly walked over to where Piper was standing.

“Sit down,” she commanded, pointing at the couch. They both lowered themselves into the sofa.

“So… What?” Jason asked.

“What’s wrong?” Piper said softly. “Spill.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. To be fair, she was the one asking, but he didn’t know how to break it to her without hurting her feelings. “Look, it’s Reyna,” he admitted. “I’m worried about her. And…” Jason hesitated, then gathered up his courage. “And I think she’s my actual soulmate.”

Piper made an odd sound like something between a laugh and a sob. When Jason turned to her, he saw that Piper was laughing through tears.

Jason held her hand tightly. “Piper?”

Piper shook her head and wiped her tears. “I knew this would happen, Jason,” she told him quietly. She turned to him. “I’ve never shown you my names, have I?”

Jason slowly shook his head. When Piper tugged up her sleeves, the son of Jupiter couldn’t believe what he saw: on one of her wrists, his name was written, but her other wrist had two smudged words on it.

“The doctors have never seen anything like it before,” she said, sounding resigned. “I’ll never know who my soulmate is.”

Jason took both of her hands firmly. “Listen to me, Piper. Even if you never find your soulmate, I’ll always be your best friend. Remember that, okay?”

Piper hugged him tightly and then requested, “Tell Reyna about this, will you? I hope she understands. Tell her–” Piper’s voice broke slightly. “Tell her that I wanted to hold on.”

The two of them didn’t make any other sound until Jason broke the silence by saying softly, “So I guess this is it? We’re breaking up?”

Piper nodded and watched him disappear. “Bye, Sparky,” she whispered long after he was gone.

Jason went to Camp Jupiter with a heavy heart. He felt guilty for leaving Piper behind. He didn’t want to hurt her, especially after she told him her story.

But all was forgotten when Jason saw Reyna.

“Reyna!” he shouted joyfully. He wrapped his arms around the startled praetor and pulled her into a kiss.

“I’m so sorry, Reyna,” he said when they finally pulled apart.

“Oh, have you finally come to your senses, Sparky?” Reyna asked playfully.

Jason winced. “About that… I meed to talk to you for a minute.”

Jason told Reyna about Piper’s story. By the time he was finished, Reyna’s eyes were full of sadness and remorse.

“I’m sorry too,” she said. “I’m sorry for being a jealous jerk.”

“You weren't–”

But Reyna shook her head. “You know I was. You know, I think that I should spend more time with your best friend. I want to get to know her.” She tilted her head and looked at Jason. “Jason, I just want you to know that I love you and that I always have.”

Jason and Reyna heard a chorus of “Awww"s coming from behind them. They both blushed and Reyna exclaimed, “Hey, who’s eavesdropping?”

A group of campers quickly began to run from behind the bushes. As Reyna chased after them, Jason felt an idiotic grin growing on his face. He had finally found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr if you'd like to. My username's the same over there.


End file.
